Missing Moments
by lily forever
Summary: Tous les moments manqués de la série... Parce que l'évolution de la relation entre Derek et Casey vient bien de quelque part...
1. Episode 102

Et voilà une nouvelle histoire, ou plutôt une série de petits moments...

Je vous préviens, les chapitres seront assez courts, mais la fic en elle-même risque d'être longue =)

Bisous,

Lil's

* * *

**_#102 – The fall._**

**Je voulais te dire...**

* * *

Casey n'était pas à l'aise avec elle-même. Emily l'avait mise au courant. Et maintenant... Maintenant, elle se sentait coupable. Elle aurait peut-être du... Mais allait-il seulement accepter, ou tout nier comme il en avait la désagréable habitude ? Bon sang, pourquoi Paul n'était jamais là quand il le fallait ? Se mordillant la lèvre, elle prit son courage à deux mains, et traversa les deux mètres qui séparait sa chambre de celle de Derek, entrant sans prendre la peine de frapper.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda-t-il dès qu'il eut reconnu l'intruse. On t'a jamais appris à _frapper, _avant d'entrer chez quelqu'un ?

Casey se dandina sur place, gênée, et se surprit même à rougir. Ce qui étonna également son demi-frère, puisqu'il haussa un sourcil étonné.

-Youhou, la terre appelle la lune ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ktuzilla ?

Casey prit une grande inspiration et choisi d'ignorer l'insulte.

-Je voulais te dire... commença-t-elle avec une hésitation peu contumière. Que je... Je voulais te...

Les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Elle était _incapable _de le remercier. C'était trop... Trop bizarre. Il semblait aussi penser que son comportement était étrange parce qu'il la regardait désormais d'une drôle de manière.

Elle se força à rester calme. Ce n'était qu'une minuscule petite phrase !

-Je voulais te dire... _merci, _souffla-t-elle en relevant des yeux décidés vers lui.

-Hein ?!

Elle aurait du s'y attendre. Bouche grande ouverte, il la fixait comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

-Emily m'a raconté ce que tu as fait. Et puis, j'ai appris aussi que tu avais dit que j'étais ta demi-soeur, et que c'est en grande partie pour ça qu'on a arrêté de se moquer de moi, au lycée. Donc, je voulais juste te dire merci.

Voilà, c'était dit. Elle essaya de reprendre son air assuré habituel, mais quelques traces de rougeurs persistèrent sur ses joues. Les yeux noisette de Derek se braquèrent dans les siens. Ils brillaient d'une leur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cependant, la réponse qu'il lança était totalement opposé à l'expression de son visage ;

-Je l'ai pas fait pour toi, lança-t-il d'un ton traînant, mais pour ma réputation.

-Ta réputation ne risquait rien tant qu'on ne savait pas qui j'étais, répliqua-t-elle.

-Tout finit par se savoir, dans ce lycée. J'ai anticipé, c'est tout. T'as terminé ?

Elle se mordit les joues pour ne pas répondre. Ce soir, elle avait décidé d'être gentille. Puisqu'il l'avait été pour elle, bien qu'il ne l'admette pas..

-Oui, j'ai terminé. Merci, Derek.

Elle se tournait quand elle entendit bougonner :

-Faut arrêter les mercis...

Elle sourit dans le vide, amusée, mais ne le regarda pas à nouveau.

-Horrifié à l'idée qu'on te rappelle que tu peux faire des trucs bien, parfois ?

-Je ne fais jamais rien de bien, dit-il, le ton plus léger.

-Bien sur, approuva-t-elle en hochant lentement la tête.

Quand la porte se referma, Derek resta un instant à fixer la porte où sa demi-soeur venait de disparaître, songeur. Puis il secoua la tête, et revint à sa conversation avec Sam, qui s'interrogeait sur son silence...


	2. Episode 103

Voilà une nouvelle minuscule petite scène de Missing moments =)

Pour le moment, je ne sais pas trop si je fais fixer une sorte de date fixe pour les chapitres, donc je ne préfère rien dire, en plus comme vous l'avez sans doute remarquer je n'ai même pas pu répondre à tout le monde pour les reviews, limite j'ai encore le temps d'en laisser =s. Je suis donc désolée pour ceux qui attendaient une réponse de ma part..

Merci à tout le monde, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Gros bisous,

Lil's

* * *

_#103 – The party_

**La salle de bain.**

* * *

Quand Derek entra dans la salle de bain, le nez froncé par sa propre odeur -qui venait du fait qu'il s'était ramassé un sac d'ordures sur la tête à cause de sa _chère _demi-soeur-, il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un temps d'arrêt, se rémémorant vaguement la soirée de la veille. Tout en se déshabillant, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son miroir en se demandant _comment _il avait bien pu faire pour s'excuser auprès de Casey, et même avoir une conversation civilisée.

Puis lui revint leur petite bataille d'avant.

Il se glissa dans la douche, et laissa couler l'eau sans cesser de réfléchir. Certes, il était puéril et enfantin, c'était dans sa nature. Mais, jusqu'à là, jamais il ne s'était pas battu comme ça. Et surtout pas avec une fille ! Si leurs parents étaient entrés pendant qu'ils se battaient, finalement, qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pu s'imaginer ?

Il eut une grimace d'horreur, alors qu'il imaginait le sermon de Nora et de son père s'ils avaient crus qu'il faisait... qu'il _embrassait _Casey. Il rigola tout seul. Cette image était assez ironique. Casey et lui ? L'image d'un baiser probable vint alors se superposer à la bagarre.

Il déglutit.

Ferma les yeux.

Et, soudain, il tourna le bouton de la douche tout à droite, et l'eau devint glacée, l'obligeant à reprendre ses esprits.

Voilà pourquoi il détestait réfléchir, pensa-t-il en sortant de la cabine. Ça donne des images mentales vraiment très... précises.

Il oubliait déjà sa petite réflexion quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Il avait eut le temps d'enfiler son jean, mais son torse était toujours nu et quelques gouttes d'eau tombées de ses cheveux glissaient lentement sur sa peau. Incapable de parler, Casey, les yeux grands ouverts, le dévisagea de haut en bas, la main toujours sur la poignée. Derek fut incapable de dire quelque chose également, médusé d'aimer le regard mi-appréciateur mi-choqué de la brune. Finalement, leurs yeux se croisèrent, et ils tinrent leur regard quelques secondes, avant que Casey ne secoue brusquement la tête ;

-Je suis désolée, glaplissa-t-elle d'une voix étrangement aigue. Le verrou n'était pas fermé !

-Le verrou n'est pas encore réparé, je te rappelle, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Le geste anodin fit rougir d'une manière totalement incontrôlable Casey, qui se retourna prestement.

-Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle...

Derek eut un fin sourire. Et les mots sortirent avant même qu'ils n'aient eut envie de les pronnoncer :

-Tu sais Casey, tu as le droit de me trouver irrésistible, tu ressembleras _enfin _à toutes les filles du lycée, c'est tout !

Casey ne répondit pas, et referma la porte derrière elle, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Tremblante, elle alla jusqu'à sa chambre, et se laissa tomber sur son lit, alors que cette terrible vérité lui faisait face : Derek était vraiment... _Mignon_.


	3. Episode 106

Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir, au choix !)

Vous voyez, j'ai bien fait de ne pas fixer une date ! En ce moment, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir le temps de ne rien faire . C'est particulièrement agaçant. Enfin bref, je m'excuse pour ce temps d'attente, et je remercie tout le monde pour vos gentilles reviews ! =D.

J'aimerais savoir ce que je vous pensez de ces missings moments, parce que, personnellement, j'ai l'impression d'avancer trop vite dans leur relation =s (vous le verrez d'ailleurs dans celui-ci...)

Gros bisous à tout le monde (et un encore plus gros à Fjudy, pour la remercier encore une fois de son cadeau d'anniversaire!)

Lil's

* * *

_**#106 – The Wedding**_

**Baiser.**

* * *

Casey débarqua comme une furie dans sa chambre alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de lire un magasine. Elle était furieuse, et ses joues étaient toutes rouges de colère. Il haussa un sourcil étonné. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait !

-Derek ! S'écria-t-elle en se stoppant en face de lui, poings sur les hanches.

-Casey, c'est toujours un déplaisir de te voir entrer dans ma chambre comme si tu étais invitée, répondit-il avec un rictus. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me déranges... Encore ?

Elle le fixa un bref instant sans répondre, une lueur furieuse dans les yeux et puis...

-Tu as embrassé MA COUSINE ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Hum... ça fait déjà deux jours qu'Edwin l'a dit, tu sais ?

Mais il se moquait ouvertement d'elle, en plus ! Alors qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre à quel point il n'avait pas le droit d'embrasser _sa _cousine ! C'était... Enfin, c'était aberrant, tout de même ! Vicky ! Victoria et Derek !

-Mais enfin, pourquoi elle ? S'exclama-t-elle avec un ton encore relativement agacé. Je veux dire, de toutes les filles...

-Il n'y avait qu'elle, de mon âge, au mariage, la coupa tranquillement Derek.

-Et tu es incapable de passer une soirée sans embrasser une fille ? Ironisa Casey. Pauvre chou.

Derek la dévisagea une seconde, moqueur.

-Bien sur que si... Mais ta cousine est tellement...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant d'un regard suggestif qui fit grimacer Casey de plus belle. Elle secoua la tête, dardant des yeux encore furieux dans les siens, puis reprit, de sa voix la plus froide, en articulant chaque mot de façon à ce qu'il comprenne parfaitement :

-Tu. N'avais. Pas. Le. Droit !

Il darda sur elle ses yeux noisette, cherchant à percer dans le visage glacial et furieux de sa demi-soeur un semblant d'explication pour cette rage soudaine mais, ne trouvant rien, il secoua la tête et, quand il reprit la parole, quelques secondes plus tard, il n'était plus moqueur ; ça n'avait été que quelques ridicules baisers. Victoria et lui, c'était pour une soirée, chacun le savait.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi, exactement ?

-Parce que... Parce que... Mais enfin, Derek, parce qu'elle... Je...

Derek soupira, réellement agacé désormais.

-Parce que quoi, Casey ? Merde à la fin, t'aurais voulu quoi ? Que je t'embrasse _toi _?

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire en voyant Casey ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, et la referma aussitôt, médusée, incapable de dire quelque chose. Pendant une très longue minute, ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux, puis la jeune fille ferma les yeux et, quand elle les rouvrit, on aurait dit qu'elle était encore plus furieuse qu'avant -si c'était possible.

-Tu es vraiment le type le plus stupide, arrogant et frivole que je connaisse, Derek Venturi ! Et en plus, tu es... Tu es DEGOUTANT !

Sitôt les reproches sortient de sa bouche, elle se retourna et se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte, laissant un Derek encore un peu hébété derrière. Ses joues étaient encore rouges, et, heureusement pour elle, il ne comprit pas que ce n'était plus de la colère, mais seulement le résultat de l'immense honte qu'elle éprouvait pour avoir, l'espace d'un instant, imaginer les lèvres de son demi-frère sur les siennes.

Pire.

Pour avoir _apprécier _l'idée, pendant une seconde.


	4. Episode 108

Bonjour !

Avouez que vous êtes surpris, hein, de me voir poster si vite ? J'ai été prise d'une inspiration subite, et j'espère sincèrement que ce mini-chapitre vous plaira =)

Je vous remercie tous encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginez à quel point elles me font plaisir !

Gros bisous,

Lil's

* * *

**_#108 – House of games_**

**Blagues.**

* * *

Casey, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, fière de sa petite vengeance, attendit patiemment que Derek se rende compte de la supercherie, derrière la porte de salle de bain. Quand elle l'entendit murmurer, tout bas, un mot d'appréciation, elle sentit son sourire s'agrandir encore, et poussa à nouveau la porte, pour pouvoir savourer sa petite victoire.

Derek se tourna vers elle. Il avait son petit sourire en coin, et ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil à sa vue. La brosse à dent était par terre, accompagnés de tous les objets que Casey avait scrupuleusement attachés dessus.

-Très recherché, railla le jeune homme, visiblement plus amusé que faché.

-Je dois dire que je suis assez fière de moi, se vanta Casey sans se départir de son sourire.

-Et moi je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas, répliqua-t-il. Pourtant, j'aurais du : tu es la pire mauvaise perdante que je connaisse.

Le sourire disparu, alors que la brune adoptait une mine faussement indignée ;

-Pardon ? Moi ? Mauvaise perdante ?! Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Derek ricana.

-Allez, avoue-le... Ce n'est qu'un défaut de plus... fit-il avec un ton engageant.

-Dis celui qui a triché pour réussir, rétorqua aussitôt Casey.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes. Pourtant, contrairement aux jours précédents, chacun savait que l'autre plaisantait, et Casey s'étonna de trouver cela plaisant. Elle laissa échapper un nouveau sourire, puis se pencha lentement vers la brosse à dent, tout en commentant :

-En attendant, tu dois avouer que ma blague n'était pas mal... Pour une miss Parfaite.

Les derniers mots n'étaient pas prévu, mais elle ne les regretta pas ; Derek, qui avait en cet instant la vision peu commune de la nuque de sa demi-soeur, s'accouda au lavabo en souriant.

-C'est vrai. Je dois dire que je suis... Impressionné.

Surprise, elle releva les yeux vers lui.

-Sérieusement ?

Le sourire de Derek s'agrandit.

-Pour une débutante, tu te débrouilles bien. Je dirais même que tu as du potentiel.

Casey sourit, tout en commençant à déméler le fil qui reliait la brosse à dent au dentifrice.

-Dommage que je préfère les études, hein ? Glissa-t-elle.

Elle vit alors avec stupeur la main de Derek empoigner l'autre bout du fil. Ses grands doigts semblaient étonnement habiles. Elle le fixa un instant et, sentant son regard, il releva la tête. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveau, et il murmura, avec son sourire en coin, pensant probablement qu'elle avait attendu une réponse :

-Ouais... C'est dommage.. Je me serais fait un plaisir de t'initier au 'mal', chère demi-soeur.


	5. Episode 110

Bonjour ! :D

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus grand que le précédent... Et je dois préciser quelques petites choses, avant que vous commenciez la lecture, je suis désolée...

D'abord, la chanson, ici, c'est "I Hate Everything about you" de Three Days Grace. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas le groupe que devait aller voir Derek (ou Casey, question de point de vue ^^) mais j'ai revu l'épisode en anglais, et j'ai été incapable de comprendre le nom... Et donc, comme les paroles de cette chanson me sont très parlantes, surtout quand il s'agit de nos deux personnages préférés, j'ai décidé que le groupe qu'ils aimaient seraient Three Days Grace... :D

Et deuxième petite chose. Je suis réaliste. Cet OS montre un Derek et une Casey assez OOC. Franchement, c'est assez inimaginable, comme scène. Mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même !

Gros bisouuus,

Lil's

* * *

_**#110 Sweet Misery**_

**Musique.**

* * *

Casey soupira.

Pour la troisième fois en seulement trente secondes.

Derek tourna la tête, quittant des yeux la télévision, pour voir qu'elle le fixait, l'air passablement agacé. Il sut immédiatement pourquoi elle avait cet air, et la raison de ses soupirs. Il secoua la tête, puis revint sur l'écran, en marmonant :

-Je te signale que c'est à cause de toi, qu'on est coincés là ce soir.

-Pardon ? S'indigna la jeune fille.

-Tu m'as piqué les tickets, tu les as laissé sans surveillance, Marti en a fait des confettis, et les parents nous en ont gentiment offert mais on les as refusé parce qu'ils nous accompagnaient. Alors, ne fait pas l'innocente. C'est de _ta _faute.

-Si je t'ai piqué les tickets, c'est parce que tu as préféré prendre la télécommande plutôt que de me 'sauver', se rebiffa immédiatement Casey. Donc je dirais que c'est plutôt de la tienne.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

-En attendant, Edwin et Lizzie sont à ce concert, et nous, on est là.

-Sur ce canapé, à ne rien faire, renchérit Casey, dépitée.

-Ce qui promet une soirée _extraordinaire, _termina Derek ironiquement.

Partageant pour la première fois un même sentiment -la déception-, ils se sourirent tristement, puis revinrent chacun à la télévision, où un présentateur demandait une ovation pour l'arrivée d'une écrivain célèbre.

Mais Derek n'arrivant pas à se concentrer -malgré le fait que l'écrivain soit vraiment bo...Magnifique-, il se retourna à nouveau vers Casey, pour constater avec stupeur qu'elle le regardait encore. Il haussa un sourcil, et c'est alors que l'idée lui vint. Brillante, simple à réaliser et, en plus, rien que sa demi-soeur ne pourrait trouver à lui repprocher. Il se leva brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Casey.

Il ne répondit pas, et se précipita dans sa chambre. Après une recherche hasardeuse, il trouva finalement le CD et redescendit dans le salon. Il attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télé sans se soucier une seule seconde des protestations de la jeune fille. Il inséra le CD, et la musique de Three Days Grace résonna dans le salon.

Casey lui jeta un regard abasourdi, mais il se contenta de monter le son au maximum, et haussa les épaules.

-Et les voisins ? Hurla Casey pour se faire entendre.

-Oh, détends-toi un peu, Casey ! Cria-t-il avec un sourire.

Et il se mit à chanter. Enfin, hurler aurait plutôt été le mot exact. Sous le regard de plus en plus médusé de sa demi-soeur, il laissa défiler les premières chansons en se défoulant comme s'il avait été devant la scène, au milieu d'une foule d'inconnu, avec Sam, et pas dans le salon de sa maison. Puis, voyant que Casey était encore figée sur le canapée, bouche-bée, mais les yeux de plus en plus brillants, il lui attrapa la main et la forca à se lever.

-Déchaine-toi ! Fit-il moqueur. Sinon je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es coincée !

Exactement comme il l'avait prévu, Casey prit mouche. Et, avec un regard farouche, elle commença à se déhancher en chantant avec lui les paroles de la nouvelle chanson. Lentement, l'ambiance prit le dessus sur l'étrangeté de la situation, et c'est en coeur qu'ils reprirent le refrain ;

-_I hate everything about you...Why do I love you ? ... I Hate Everything About You. Why do I love you ? _

Etrangement, c'était la seule chanson que Derek connaissait réellement par coeur. Par hasard, il remarqua que Casey la connaissait aussi. Ils la chantèrent en hurlant, mais sans cesser de se regarder, les yeux de plus en plus brillants. Cette chanson les rendait bizarres. Dans un sens, elle les rapprochait. Et c'est naturellement qu'ils enchaînèrent les dernières paroles, comme s'ils avaient toujours répété ce duo ;

-_I hate, _chanta Derek.

-_You hate, _renchérit Casey.

-_I hate, _répéta-t-il.

-_You love me, _termina la brune avec un sourire...provocateur?

Ils reprirent la toute fin ensemble. Essouflés, ils ne prirent pas la peine de continuer à chanter.

Les autres chansons défilèrent. Et eux, ils étaient plantés l'un devant l'autre, séparés de quelques centimètres à peine, se regardant chacun comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient, alors que les paroles de 'I Hate Everything About You' résonnaient encore dans leur esprit.


	6. Episode 111

Coucouuu !

Aujourd'hui je suis particulièrement heureuse, et l'inspiration m'est venue comme ça ! J'ai pu m'avancer sur mes missings moments et je vous poste donc celui-ci, en espérant de tout coeur que vous l'aimerez. Je pense sincèrement qu'il est plus réaliste que celui d'avant ^^', j'ai l'impression qu'il respecte plus les caractères en tout cas. :)

J'espère que vous aimerez !

Gros bisous,

Lil's

* * *

**_#111 Babe raider._**

**Une partie.**

* * *

Casey plissa les yeux, ses doigts tapant sur la console avec un précision et une rapidité incomparables. Elle évita les pièges avec brio, tua quelques méchants puis, elle sauta le fossé et poussa un petit cri de victoire alors qu'Edwin, près d'elle, secouait la tête et lâchait sa console.

-Je suis désespéré, gémit-il. Je n'arrive pas à croire que _toi, _tu puisses être aussi douée.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard vexé, auquel le jeune Venturi répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

-Ben c'est vrai, quoi, se défendit-il. Avoue que c'est un comble qu'une fille aussi féministe soit la championne de Babe Raider !

Casey devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort. Elle-même pensait, de temps en temps, que c'était stupéfiant de voir à quel point elle était devenue dingue de ce jeu. Et douée. Parce que, sans vantardise, tout le monde le lui avait dit : Sam, Edwin, Ralph qui avait essayé de jouer contre elle la semaine précédente, George, qui avait tenté le coup sans espoir, même Emily (mais son avis ne comptait pas trop, vu qu'elle avait déclaré par la suite qu'elle avait joué pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie à ce jeu barbare).

Un ricanement s'éleva alors.

-La championne ? Railla la voix bien connue. _Casey ? _

Casey ne se retourna pas, rectifiant mentalement sa pensée ; Tout le monde _sauf _Derek. Le jeune homme s'était contenté d'un rictus à chaque fois que l'un de ses amis venaient lui reporter le don de sa demi-soeur. Tout de fois, avait-elle constaté avec une grande satisfaction, il n'était pas venu réclamer une partie, preuve qu'il avait -bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais- peur d'elle.

-Oh, allez Derek, disait juste à ce moment là Edwin. Faut bien le reconnaître. Elle est super forte.

-Merci Ed', répondit gentiment Casey, avant de tourner la tête vers Derek qui secouait la tête.

-Je n'y crois pas, fit finalement le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas _comment _tu as fait pour tous les embobiner, mais il est mathématiquement impossible que tu sois aussi douée qu'ils le disent tous.

La brune esquissa un sourire provocateur.

-Une partie pour te le prouver, Derek ? Proposa-t-elle.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, et elle sut qu'il allait dire 'oui', tout comme elle comprit qu'il savait déjà qu'il allait se ridiculiser. Par chance, il était déjà 23h30, et tout le monde, à part eux trois, dormait depuis longtemps. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise par son hochement de tête brusque.

-Edwin, dégage, ordonna-t-il à son petit frère.

-Mais... commença à protester le garçon.

-Edwin... répéta-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Une minute plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux. Derek quitta son fauteuil pour le canapé, et attrapa la console qu'Edwin avait laissé, avant de réinitialiser le jeu pour une nouvelle partie.

-Prête à perdre MacDonald ?

-Je vais t'écraser, Venturi.

Chacun avait sans aucun doute sous-estimer l'autre puis que, une demi-heure plus tard, ils s'escrimaient encore sur leurs consoles respectives, l'oeil rivé à l'écran, la mine concentrée. C'était dur. Casey était vraiment douée, et Derek, qui s'était entrainé comme un fou, devait avoir le même niveau qu'elle un peu près. Mis à part de petites exclamations et le bruit de leurs doigts sur les touches, le silence régnait jusqu'à que...

-Et MERDE !

Furieux d'avoir perdu, Derek balança la console sur la petite table, tandis que Casey éclatait de rire.

-Vas-tu enfin avouer que j'ai du talent ? Demanda-t-elle sans cesser de rire.

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

-C'était de la chance, marmonna-t-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

-T'es mignon avec cette tête de gamin capricieux..

Casey se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, et se leva rapidement.

-Enfin,jesuiscrevée ! S'écria-t-elle, les joues rouges, avant de s'enfuir par les escaliers.

Choqué, Derek n'avait pas bougé.

Est-ce que _Casey _venait de lui faire un _compliment ? _

* * *


	7. Episode 113

Salut salut ! :)

Je sais, j'ai prit beaucoup de retard... :s. Mais c'est parce que, stupide comme je suis, j'ai relevé un défi et que je trime dessus, et que je m'étais promis de ne pas oublier missing moments et que... Je l'ai fait quand même... :/. Enfin bref, j'espère que cet OS me fera pardonner !

Voilà le dernier épisode de la saison 1. Comme dans l'épisode où Derek commence à sortir avec Sally, il parle à Casey à un moment d'une règle où ils ne se mêlent pas de la vie de l'autre ( ce que, en fait, ils ne respectent quasiment jamais ^^') et bien je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien qu'ils aient instauré cette règle à un moment ou un autre. Et le début de la relation entre Sam et Casey me paraissait bien. J'espère que vous aimerez ! :D

Gros bisous,

Lil's

* * *

**_#111 – Male code blue_**

**Une unique règle.**

* * *

-Tu ne viens pas dire au revoir à Sam, Derek ? Cria Nora.

Elle devait être en bas, et Derek grogna, s'en prendre la peine de hurler une réponse de sa chambre. Pourquoi descendrait-il ? Pour voir Casey et Sam s'embrasser comme s'ils n'allaient pas se revoir avant six mois ? Il avait déjà un trop plein de yeux doux et de surnoms idiots dans le crâne, les confidences de Sam, hier soir, lui avait donné envie de vomir -enfin, ce qu'il avait prit la peine d'écouter, du moins- et il ne supporterait sans doute pas ça non plus... Et dire qu'ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis une journée !

On frappa à sa porte. Il soupira lourdement.

-Je ne suis pas là !

Bien évidemment, la réponse ne fit pas partir l'autre. Au contraire. Avec un certain agacement, Derek vit apparaître -Oh comme c'était étonnant!- sa demi-soeur, qui abordait un sourire béat (et idiot). Celle-ci s'assit sur le bord du lit, sans se soucier de l'air estomacqué que prenait son demi-frère (depuis quand est-ce qu'elle s'asseyait sur son LIT ?) puis murmura, comme ailleurs.

-Derek, comment fais-tu pour avoir un meilleur ami aussi gentil et intelligent, alors que tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin, franchement ?

Sympathique. Derek fronça les sourcils.

-Casey si tu es venue pour m'insulter, tu peux repartir. Et si tu veux me parler de Sam, comme si nous étions des amis, je dois te rappeler que 1) on se déteste, et 2) je ne veux plus rien entendre à propos de votre horrible couple !

La jeune fille sembla alors revenir à la réalité et rougit légèrement, sans doute la gêne de ses paroles. Elle se racla la gorge, reprit un air sérieux, lui lança un regard perçant, et Derek sut à cet instant qu'il allait _détester _ce qui allait suivre.

-Je ne viens pas pour te parler de Sam. Enfin, si, un peu, mais pas de notre couple. En fait... Je ne voulais pas que nous ayons cette discussion pendant qu'il était là, parce que ce serait assez gênant mais... C'est quoi, cette histoire de code des garçons ?

Et voilà. Il savait, qu'il allait être mal.

-Rien qui te concerne, répondit-il immédiatement. C'est le code des _garçons _et, aux dernières nouvelles, toi, tu es une fille.

Casey pinça les lèvres, vexée.

-Sam m'en a dit une partie, quand vous vous battiez. Comme quoi on ne pouvait pas sortir avec la soeur de son meilleur ami, et tout ça...

'Tout ça', c'était surtout le 'demi-soeur' qu'il avait ajouté, avec un regard un peu penaud vers elle. Casey n'était pas idiote. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière 'tout ça'. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était dans cette chambre, ce soir. Ce code était un mystère, une énigme. Et elle avait toujours détesté rester sans réponse.

-Sam semble étrangement t'apprécier, marmonna Derek avec un ton à la fois agacé et incrédule. Il n'avait pas du tout le droit de te révéler ça.

-C'est ridicule, protesta la jeune fille. Et tu le _sais. _

Il poussa un soupir, puis, sans répondre ni la regarder, il attrapa le casque qui trônait sur sa table de nuit avec la ferme intention de le poser sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. Mais Casey anticipa son mouvement, et elle attrapa fermement son poignet au moment où il réussissait à avoir le casque. Il lâcha brutalement l'engin, comme électrifié, et la brune eut un regard surpris. Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il se releva rapidement, et détourna avec succès son attention de sa main en approchant son visage tout près du sien.

-J'ai une idée, proposa-t-il.

Casey rougit. Etait-ce la proximité de son visage ou le ton de sa voix, elle n'aurait su le dire, mais en cet instant, il y avait un truc bizarre qui se passait.

-Oui ? Souffla-t-elle néanmoins avec la voix la plus assurée qu'elle pouvait.

-Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi j'ai inventé ce code des garçons, et je ne me mêles plus jamais de ta vie privée. Comme tu ne te mêleras jamais de la mienne, évidemment. C'est ok ?

La jeune fille resta bouche-bée l'espace d'un instant.

-Tu as INVENTE ce code ? S'écria-t-elle, médusée.

-Casey... grinça-t-il avec un regard signalement clairement un avertissement.

Elle soupira, réfléchit quelques secondes, et puis...

-Ok, concéda-t-elle. On ne se mêle pas de la vie privée de l'autre.

Derek esquissa un sourire satisfait et éloigna un peu son visage.

-Parfait ! S'exclama-t-il, visiblement ravi. Bon, et maintenant que c'est réglé... Tu pourrais lâcher mon poignet, s'il-te-plait ?


	8. Episode 201

Bonjouuuur !

Voilà le début de la saison deux qui commence... Avec un Derek un peu OOC mais je suis partie du principe qu'il était vraiment à bout... (faible tentative pour expliquer pourquoi Derek est presque..._sentimental._)

Gros bisous et merci pour toutes vos reviews ! (LL)

Lil's

* * *

**_#201- Date with Derek._**

**Jalousie**

* * *

-Nous avions un ACCORD ! Hurla furieusement Casey en pointant un doigt sur le torse de Derek.

Derek soupira avec agacement.

-Oh par pitié, ne me fais pas ton cinéma. Emily a eut son rendez-vous, et son baiser, et tu es encore avec Sam. Y'a pas eut de dégâts, nan ?

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale... Bon sang, tu crois que parce qu'elle t'a embrassé et que tu l'as gentiment repoussé elle va cesser d'être amoureuse de toi ? Tu es vraiment le pire insensible de la planète, Derek Venturi !

-Je suis insensible, et j'assume ! Et toi, tu es la pire égoïste que je connaisse !

Il avait haussé le ton. Et, étrangement, Casey se figea un très furtif instant, en réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait réellement. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas longtemps. Sa fureur reprit de plus belle.

-Egoïste ? Répéta-t-elle en s'étouffant presque. _Egoïste ?! _

-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je n'ai pas passé du temps avec Sam, seul, en dehors du lycée ? Laissa échapper Derek, oubliant son flegme légendaire. Tu es collée à lui, tu ne le laisses plus respirer ! Bon dieu, _un moisinersaire ! _Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est idiot ?!

-C'est ce que font les gens qui s'aiment ! Répliqua Casey. Ils passent du temps ensemble ! Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour être avec lui !

-Mais tu es déjà avec lui _tout le temps ! _Va donc vivre avec lui !

-Au moins, je serais certaine de bien m'entendre, avec lui ! cracha-t-elle acerbe.

Derek élargit son bras en direction de la porte.

-Personne ne te retient, je t'en prie !

-Tu es horrible, souffla-t-elle, dégoûtée.

-Tu en as parlé en première, siffla-t-il, ironique.

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas accepter que je sors avec Sam, Derek ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre que nous sommes bien ensemble, que nous sommes un couple, et qu'il est normal que je veuille être avec lui ? Bon sang, on fait des efforts, pourtant, en ta présence ! On sait que tu n'aimes pas les gestes d'affections ! On fait des efforts ! Redit-elle plus bas.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était des larmes d'épuisement pour cette soirée qu'elle venait de passer, ou de rage contre son demi-frère. Elle comprenait juste qu'elle en avait marre. Marre, marre, et marre.

-Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que Sam est _mon _meilleur ami ? Rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton qu'elle. C'est quand même normal que je veuille le voir encore de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ? Les soirées entre mecs, avec seulement Raph, ça craint. Je me fous de vos efforts. Je veux juste pouvoir organiser une soirée avec lui sans que tu te ramènes, la bouche en coeur !

Etonné lui-même des confidences qu'il venait de faire sans même sans rendre compte, il se tut brusquement alors que le visage de Casey redevenait d'une couleur normal, tandis que ses yeux océan le dévisageaient.

-Tu es... Jaloux ? Tenta-t-elle plus timidement.

-Jaloux ? Répéta-t-il, incrédule. Jaloux de qui ?

-Jaloux que je sois avec Sam, et qu'il ne soit plus tout le temps avec toi.

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma.

-Je ne suis pas _jaloux. _

-Si... Si... le contredit Casey, laissant apparaître un sourire ébahi sur son visage. Derek... Tu es jaloux. Toi... Tu... Serais-tu donc moins insensible que je le croyais ?

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, enfin ! Je veux juste retrouver mon meilleur ami.

Mais Casey n'écoutait plus. Elle le fixait avec une stupeur presque émerveillée, comme si elle découvrait quelqu'un d'autre. Puis elle éclata de rire.

-Derek Venturi jaloux de Casey MacDonald. Qui l'eût cru ?

-Casey...

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, cachant un sourire moqueur, et posa une main sur son épaule.

-T'en fait pas, Derek. Ça restera entre toi et moi, promis.

Il se détacha plutôt brusquement.

-Y'a intérêt, grogna-t-il seulement.

Il fut certain, alors qu'elle repartait dans sa chambre, de l'entendre à nouveau rire. Et il se sentit stupide, parce qu'il se sentait drôlement content d'avoir quand même avoué ça à sa demi-soeur..

...

Le lendemain, Sam proposa à Derek une soirée entre garçons.

-Avec Casey ? Demanda-t-il avec crainte.

-Soit pas idiot, mec. C'est même elle qui m'a demandé de te proposer, elle va chez Emily.

...

Casey n'eut pas le droit à une quelconque blague de son demi-frère pendant plus d'une semaine... Quand Lizzie, étonnée, l'interrogea, elle haussa les épaules. Sans doute était-ce sa manière de la remercier.


	9. Episode 203

Bonjour, bonjour ! (sourire innocent)

Comment allez-vous ? Ais-je une bonne excuse pour n'être là qu'une fois tous les trois cent ans ? Pas vraiment. Ces petits missings moments s'écrivent vraiment lentement... Et comme, en plus, je souhaite en avoir toujours en avance... Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je me cherche une bonne raison, xD.

J'espère que ce petit missing vous plaira. Rappelez-vous juste que je pense que Derek, derrière ses airs de gamin, est très mature. :)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!

Lil's

* * *

_**#203 Middle Manic**_

**Pour de bon.**

* * *

Casey regardait le téléphone, sans oser bouger la main. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'appeler. Elle voulait repasser ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, elle voulait de nouveau être dans ses bras, elle voulait pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle aurait même préféré s'être une nouvelle fois disputée avec lui, pour être certaine que tout serait arrangé demain. Mais elle restait allongée sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur l'appareil, le cerveau vide de toutes pensées autre que celles de Sam. Et de sa rupture avec Sam.

Bon sang, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?!

-C'est vraiment fini ? Lança une voix, la faisant sursauter légèrement.

Elle se tourna mollement, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Derek. Il était appuyé contre la chambranle de sa porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, et la regardait avec un air neutre. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler ce soir. Elle renifla, et porta ses yeux au plafond.

-Oui.

Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur. Mais, au contraire, il alla s'installer sur la chaise de bureau, en silence. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait. En vérité, à cet instant précis, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste être seule !

-Tu n'as pas des excuses à faire à Emily ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Emily me connait. Elle aurait du savoir que je me fichais de ton couple, fit-il, désinvolte.

Casey sentit les larmes remonter directement. Sa gorge se serra. Derek ouvrit des grands yeux horrifiés et recula la chaise.

-Ne pleures pas ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

-Je viens de rompre avec mon petit-copain, Derek ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Je suis triste, je veux être seule, et tu es encore là à envahir mon espace ! Alors je pleure si je veux, ok ?

Comme pour lui prouver, sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, et elle ne sut pas comment elle faisait pour retenir les larmes. Derek l'observa une seconde en silence, puis soupira.

-Franchement, je ne comprends pas tout ce cirque. Regarde, moi, il m'arrive des choses bien plus graves. Par exemple, on a gagné ce foutu match de hockey, mais on ne part en _Suisse. _Est-ce que ce n'est pas parfaitement injuste ? Si. Je ne vais même pas voir de mignonnes petites blondes pendant deux semaines. Et alors, est-ce que je me plains ? Non. Alors fais-en autant.

Casey en aurait presque oublié sa tristesse, tant le discours de Derek la révoltait.

-Est-ce que tu es entrain de comparer ma rupture avec _un voyage en Suisse annulé ? _Dit-elle, incrédule.

-Ouaip, confirma Derek.

-Derek est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu es insensible ?! S'écria-t-elle.

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire presque fier.

Elle failli s'etouffer.

-Tu es horrible.

-Tu es mélodramatique.

-Je suis _sensible _!

-Mouais. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de point de vue...

Oubliés le téléphone, et les regrets. Oubliés, Sam et la rupture. Casey était aveuglé par l'égocentrisme dont faisait preuve Derek. Ne pouvait-il donc pas se contenter de la réconforter, ou de la plaindre, comme sa mère ou Lizzie ? Ou alors juste la laisser en paix, comme Edwin et George ? Ou encore la faire rire, comme Marti. Non. Il fallait qu'il l'indigne.

-Je ne te comprendrais jamais. Ta demi-soeur vient de rompre avec ton meilleur ami, et ça ne te fait rien ?!

-Dans la mesure où votre couple m'horripilait... Je dirais que je ressend comme un soulagement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, parfaitement scandalisée. Mais elle ne trouva absolument rien de percutant et d'assez méchant à lui dire, alors elle se releva d'un bond, empoigna un coussin, et le jeta à la figure de son demi-frère violemment, les joues colorées d'un rouge soutenu.

-Va te faire voir, Derek ! Dégage ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Je te déteste ! Dégage !!

Il se leva lentement, pas le moins du monde touché par les paroles de la jeune fille, et attrapa le téléphone sur la table de nuit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Siffla-t-elle, la voix moins colérique.

-Je te prive de tentation, répondit-il, railleur.

Il alla jusqu'à la porte, en sentant le regard de Casey toujours posé sur sa nuque, puis se retourna brusquement.

-Crois-le ou non, mais Sam et toi, c'était une erreur. C'est pas le genre de type qu'il te faut.

Elle eut un sourire désabusé.

-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi, alors, mon genre de type ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Un type qui ne se plie à tes quatre volontés comme Sam. Ce qu'il te faut, c'est un mec pas trop gentil, qui sache te confronter.

C'était la première fois que Casey entendait quelque chose de véritablement sensé dans la bouche de Derek, et elle resta plantée au milieu de la pièce un moment, ressassant ses dernières paroles.

Et puis, dans un état second, elle se fit la réflexion que _« Un type pas trop gentil qui sache te confronter » _était une phrase qu'on aurait pu facilement appliquer à Derek.

En vérité, c'était une définition assez correcte, bien qu'incomplète et elle le savait parfaitement.

C'est pourquoi, longtemps, elle se demanda s'il le savait aussi.


	10. Episode 205

Bonjour ! :D. Je suis désolée, mais la note d'aujourd'hui risque d'être plus longue que d'ordinaire...

D'abord, je voulais m'excuser de vous avoir littéralement laissé en plan. Malheureusement, je n'y suis strictement pour rien... Mon ordinateur m'a -encore- lâché. Un matin, j'ai voulu l'allumer, et l'écran est resté noir. Par chance, un ami a pu me sauvegarder tout ce qu'il y avait dessus avant qu'on l'envoie chez les vendeurs qui n'ont eut, eux, aucun scrupules à tout effacer ! Enfin, maintenant, je l'ai retrouvé, et il marche, et je peux ré-écrire, bref, tout est parfait ! ^^.

Ensuite, à propos de ce missing moment en particulier, celui que vous allez lire est la deuxième version... La première n'allant finalement pas dans le sens que je voulais donner à cette histoire, parce qu'elle était bien trop... Significative, dans le sens ou presque tout s'expliquait entre Derek et Casey et que, dans la deuxième saison, je pense que c'est bien trop tôt... Et puis franchement, dans le genre peu réaliste...XD. Dans celui-là, cependant, on voit qu'il y a une certaine..._complicité _qui se noue entre Derek et Casey.. :)

Donc voilà, j'espère tout de même que vous aimerez, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font vraiment hyper plaisir !

Gros bisous,

Lil's

* * *

_**# 205 – Battle of the bands.**_

**Remerciements.**

* * *

« Il est hors de question que je fasse ça ! » protesta Derek. « C'est ridicule ! »

Sam soupira, en secouant la tête, désespéré par son ami. Ralph, lui, haussa les épaules.

« Allez, mec, avoue que c'est cool ce qu'elle a fait pour nous, hier.. Non ? »

« Et alors ? » se défendit Derek, incapable de formuler à voix haute combien sa demi-soeur l'avait étonné hier soir par sa performance. « ça ne vaut tout de même pas tout ce cinéma. »

Parfois, Sam se demandait comment diable lui et Derek avaient pu un jour devenir amis. Il était conscient que celui-ci était un garçon égoïste et orgueilleux sur les bords. Néanmoins, à chaque fois qu'il désespérait, Derek trouvait un moyen de le surprendre, et, cette fois-ci, il espérait bien lui-même provoquer un miracle. Malheureusement, c'était mal parti.

« Un merci ne te tuera pas, Derek... Et ça lui fera plaisir ! » lança-t-il avec conviction.

« _Trop _plaisir. » marmonna son meilleur ami dans sa barbe.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Il était intiment persuadé que si Casey n'avait pas été... Et bien, _Casey, _cette histoire aurait été réglée depuis bien longtemps. Mais il y avait cette étrange chose entre Derek et Casey qui faisait qu'ils étaient incapables de se montrer un tant soit peu d'affection... Ouvertement, du moins. Il était certain que Casey était montée sur scène non seulement pour lui faire plaisir à lui, Sam, mais également pour ne pas décevoir Derek. Et que Derek en avait été on ne peut plus satisfait.

« Bon, on y va ou on y va pas ? » finit par lancer Ralph avec une mine ennuyée. « Je veux bien qu'on monte voir Casey mais si on pouvait _se bouger, _ça serait cool... J'ai comme de la musique qui me démange au bout des doigts, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... »

Sam voyait très bien. Ça voulait dire « Je me fous de vos histoires, le seul truc qui m'intéresse, c'est reprendre mes baguettes pour aller taper sur ma batterie. ». Le jeune blond lança un regard à Derek, qui finit par soupirer, vaincu par la majorité.

« Allons remercier Miss-Parfaite d'avoir bien voulu nous faire écouter sa siii merveilleuse voix. » fit-il visiblement à contrecœur.

*

« Entrez » lança distraitement Casey sans sortir de son livre.

« Salut Casey, » dit une voix très connue.

Elle releva précipitemment la tête, en fermant son livre. Sam lui envoya un léger sourire, auquel elle réussit à répondre sans rougir. Il n'était pas seul. Ralph lui adressa un vague signe de la main, et Derek avait l'air de vouloir être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Elle se redressa sur son lit, en haussant un sourcil, surprise.

« Salut les garçons... Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Avec étonnement, elle vit Sam et Ralph se tourner en même temps vers Derek qui recula d'un pas, visiblement indigné.

« Parce qu'en plus c'est à _moi _de le faire ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Ses deux amis ne dirent pas un mot. Il y eut un petit silence, d'une minute à peine, et Casey vit avec stupeur Derek céder. C'était si imprévisible -elle était pourtant certaine que c'était Derek le chef du trio- qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque. Mais il s'avança avant, et lui lança un regard mauvais, l'interdisant de faire le moindre commentaire.

« Très bien, » commença-t-il lentement, comme s'il s'affligeait une punition très cruelle. « Les garçons voulaient te reme... Aoutch ! (Sam venait de lui mettre son coude dans le flanc) Quoi ? »

Casey se mordit violemment les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle ne savait toujours pas le fin mot de l'histoire, mais c'était terriblement amusant de voir Sam se faire obéir par Derek. Elle songea qu'il devrait faire ça beaucoup, _beaucoup _plus souvent.

« Les garçons et _moi, _» rectifia Derek comme si ça lui arrachait la langue, « nous voulions te remercier d'avoir abandonner ta stupide chanson larmoyante hier soir, et d'avoir chanter la nôtre. C'était un geste profondément sympathique et _ils _t'en seront reconnaissants jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. » termina-t-il en insistant bien sur le 'ils'.

Casey resta un instant sans voix. Puis un sourire ému apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, vous n'aviez pas besoin de venir me remercier... C'était réellement bien. Mais ça me touche vraiment... »

« Ah ! » s'écria Derek, la faisant sursauter. « Vous voyez ?! On n'avait pas besoin de venir ! »

Ralph ricana alors que Sam se tapait le front avec sa main.

« On va retourner en bas.. » souffla le jeune homme. « Encore merci, Casey, c'était vraiment sympa hier soir. »

Le sourire de Casey s'agrandit encore, alors qu'elle regardait les garçons disparaître les uns derrière les autres, comme ils étaient entrés. Elle allait reprendre son livre -sans conviction, désormais- quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Casey ? »

« Derek ? »

« Tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent comme hier soir... Tu étais... à couper le souffle... » la complimenta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil et son petit sourire en coin.

Casey sentit ses joues la brûler alors qu'il repartait à nouveau. Elle oublia le livre, laissant choir sa tête sur son oreiller. Un sourire de satisfaction apparut lentement sur ses lèvres.

La tenue avait exactement eut l'effet qu'elle avait espéré...


	11. Episode 206

Coucou tout le monde ! Me voilà encore une fois contrainte à vous faire lire un long texte xD.

J'aurais préféré, sincèrement, finir l'OS que j'ai commencé plutôt que de poster ce missing moment mais comme il apparait que je ne pourrais pas le terminer pour dans... Maintenant, je vous poste ce petit OS. En ce qui concerne ma lenteur à écrire, c'est que j'ai beaucoup de mal au niveau de la saison 2. C'est, sincèrement, la saison que j'ai le moins aimé dans la série, et maintenant que j'ai fait tous les OS qui me tenait à coeur (ceux avec Sam et le 205 ^^) je peine à trouver d'autres moments... Je sais que je pourrais faire un truc avec Scott mais je trouve que, pour une fois, les producteurs ont bien fait leur boulot avec "Deep Down, you're a right guy Derek Venturi".

C'est pourquoi je vous propose, si vous avez le temps évidemment, de me proposer quelques idées ; Je sèche ;D.

Merci mille fois pour vos reviews ; je promets de répondre dès que je rentre de vacances !

Gros bisous,

Lil's

* * *

_#206 -Lies my brother told me_

**Mensonges.**

* * *

« Ne rêves pas, Derek. » Lança Casey. « Tu n'y échapperas pas. »

Derek ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers la jeune fille, jurant mentalement pour n'avoir pas fermé sa porte à clé, certain qu'elle ne viendrait pas dans sa chambre. Ce qui était un raisonnement idiot réalisait-il désormais, en sachant que Casey venait _toujours _dans sa chambre à un moment ou à un autre de la journée, qu'il le veuille ou pas.

« Je ne veux pas de F ! » insista la brune. « Et si je dois travailler avec toi pour ça, alors je suis prête à le faire ! Et puis, tu me dois bien ça, non ? Tu m'as forcée à mentir à un professeur. »

Pour le coup, Derek se trouva abasourdi par tant de mauvaise foi.

« _Quoi__ ? _»

Il jeta un regard médusé à sa demi-soeur qui releva la tête fièrement, les yeux décidés. Apparemment, elle voulait s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout.

« Oui. _Tu _es celui qui m'a convaincu de mentir. » déclara-t-elle.

« _Tu _es celle qui avait oublié de faire son devoir ! » rappela-t-il.

« Je voulais opter pour la vérité, moi ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Tu étais morte de trouille, oui ! Si je ne t'avais pas aidé... »

« Si tu ne m'avais pas aidé ? » s'étouffa Casey. « C'est _Edwin _qui a fait le montage photo ! Dès qu'il a fallu m'aider un petit peu, tu as paniqué comme un gamin de 6 ans que sa mère a prit en flagrant délit de piquage de cookies ! Tu ne m'as pas aidé _du tout _! »

Derek resta silencieux un instant, assimilant difficilement l'insulte. C'est vrai qu'il avait très légèrement eut peur quand il avait vu le professeur avec ce chien énorme mais de là à en venir aux cookies... Il esquissa un petit sourire railleur.

« Ose me dire que sans mon soutien psychologique, tu ne te serais pas totalement effondrée ? »

Ce fut à Casey d'observer un bref silence.

« J'aurais tenu bon, » affirma-t-elle « Après tout, _j'ai _tenu face devant ce chien, alors que tu stressais dans la cuisine... A vrai dire... J'ai l'impression que même moi, qui suis habituée à la vérité, je suis plus capable d'assumer mes mensonges que toi ! » finit-elle avec un petit air supérieur.

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'exclama-t-il, moqueur. « Visiblement, ton mensonge n'a pas tenu la route une seule seconde ! »

« Oh parce que les tiens, si ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcils.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, la gratifiant avant d'un long regard pénétrant comme il le faisait parfois, la faisant -comme toujours- se sentir à la fois mal à l'aise et idiote. Dans ces moments là, elle avait l'impression de ne rien savoir, et c'était insupportable pour une fille comme elle. Finalement, sans cesser de la fixer, il lâcha gravement :

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis doué pour mentir, Casey. Je le suis tellement que, parfois, je me convaint moi-même du mensonge. »

Casey déglutit, se demandant intérieurement si elle devait comprendre quelque chose à travers le compliment qu'il se faisait à lui-même. Prudemment, elle opta pour la phrase qui lui semblait appropriée, tout en restant incertaine de ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu dire.

« Dans ces cas-là, Derek, les mensonges ne marchent pas avec moi. Je ne suis pas duppe. »

Il ricana, comme s'il se souvenait d'une plaisanterie qu'il était le seul à comprendre.

« Casey, Casey, Casey... Tu n'en connais même pas la moitié. »

« Que tu crois ! »

« J'en suis même certain, à vrai dire. »

« Je _sais, _Derek. » fit-t-elle avec un regard insistant, espèrant qu'il comprendrait.

Mais il secoua la tête.

« Tu _crois _savoir, » rectifia-t-il. « Tu ne sais absolument rien. Si tu savais vraiment... » Il se tut un instant, comme s'il remarquait qu'il allait dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, et quand il reprit, son discours était totalement différent : « Si tu savais vraiment, tu ne serais pas dans cette chambre à me demander de t'aider à faire ce stupide devoir. Vas-t-en, maintenant ! »

Il vit le visage de Casey palir, et un éclat de déception traverser ses yeux, comme si elle attendait autre chose. Cependant, elle haussa les épaules, en marmonnant qu'elle informerait bien le professeur qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait, et se dirigea vers la porte sans plus de cérémonie.

Elle allait passer le pas de la porte quand elle se retourna brusquement, comme incapable de retenir ce qui la préoccupait ;

« Tu sais quoi Derek ? Si nous parlons des mêmes mensonges alors... Tu n'es pas le seul ici à être très doué pour se mentir à lui-même... »

Elle repartit avant même que le cerveau de Derek ait compris le message qu'elle avait voulu lui faire passer.


	12. Episode 210

Bonjour, Bonsoir tout le monde ! Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau missing moment XD.

Je le met en hommage à toutes celles (s'il y a des garçons qui lisent ça, sincèrement, je m'excuse ^^) qui ont aujourd'hui, _comme moi T_T, _reprit les cours. Ou toutes celles qui n'ont pas cessé de travailler et qui pourraient m'en vouloir de me plaindre alors que j'ai eut des vacances :p. Bref, à tout celles qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire :D.

J'ai fait un grand bond dans le temps (comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec la saison 2), et j'espère que cet OS -spécialement relu et corrigé par Fjudy (merciii)- vous plaira !

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir, je ne m'en lasse pas ! :D

Gros bisous,

Lil's

* * *

**_#210 – The Bet_**

**Un garçon de perdu et... Un pari aussi.**

* * *

Ce soir-là, Casey rentra à reculons chez elle, peu motivée après avoir perdu le pari... Elle avait raison puisqu'elle eut à peine le temps de passer le pas de la porte que le rictus moqueur et gagnant de Derek apparut face à elle. Il était accoudé à la balustrade des escaliers, et la dévisagea quelques secondes.

« Tu lui as dit alors ? » demanda-t-il satisfait.

« Oui ; » répondit-elle sèchement. « Tu as gagné. Félicitations, Derek ! »

Elle était furieuse. D'abord, parce qu'elle avait toujours aimé gagner, avoir raison, ce genre de choses. C'était tout simplement dans sa nature (un point en commun avec Derek aussi -mais ça, elle ne le dirait _jamais._). Et ensuite, parce qu'en plus de perdre, elle perdait contre Derek. Et cette pensée lui était totalement intolérable. Elle enleva rapidement son manteau et ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la provocation de son demi-frère. Elle le contourna et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour allez s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Peut-être que la défaite aurait été plus douce si Trevor lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, punk ou pas. Mais même le garçon, elle ne l'avait plus. Dieu, il y avait des jours comme aujourd'hui où il aurait fallu prévoir qu'ils allaient être catastrophiques et rester sagement sous sa couette.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au miroir. Avait-elle vraiment fait tout ça pour un _pari _? Comment avait-elle pu juste se laisser embarquer dedans ? Elle s'était pourtant juré de ne pas se lancer là-dedans, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que c'était totalement idiot. Et maintenant, elle se plaignait parce qu'elle avait perdu... Mais c'était entièrement de sa faute !

« Tu es prête à faire le ménage Casey ? » demanda narquoisement une voix.

D'accord, peut-être pas _entièrement _sa faute. Après tout, c'était Derek qui l'avait convaincue... Donc il était en parti responsable de ses ennuis... _Comme toujours, _songea-t-elle avec ironie.

« Derek, j'ai dit que tu avais gagné. Tu as vraiment besoin de venir jusqu'ici pour me narguer ? » Soupira-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

« Battre Casey MacDonald... » Déclara-t-il avec un faux air pensif. « Désolé, Case, mais c'est juste trop bon de savoir que j'ai _encore _gagné. Enfin, surtout de savoir que _toi _tu as perdu... » Rectifia-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« C'est ça, fais le fier... » Grommela-t-elle, agacée.

« Oh, allez, Casey, il te reste le punk, nan ? Il avait l'air sacrément accroché ! » Fit-il avec un ton qu'il voulait sympathique.

Casey inspira un grand coup. Elle lui disait, elle lui disait pas ? Oh, et puis, de toute façon, il finirait bien par voir Emily et Trevor ensemble, non ? Et alors elle aurait le droit à encore plus de moqueries que si elle le disait maintenant. Ouais, autant opter pour la vérité... Même si son orgueil risquait de prendre un rude coup.

« En fait... Non, Derek. Il ne me reste pas de punk non plus. » Lâcha-t-elle.

Derek ne dit d'abord rien. Il la fixa un instant, le visage neutre. _Le calme avant la tempête. _Puis il y eut un petit tressaillement au coin des ses lèvres, qui grandit jusqu'à qu'il laisse sortir un petit rire moqueur... Pour terminer dans un bel éclat de rire plus fort, et bien plus long. Casey se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu Derek rire comme ça, aussi simplement, avec tant de naturel. C'était si étrange qu'elle ne songea même pas à l'arrêter, et que c'est lui qui finit par se stopper tout seul, en se mordant violemment la lèvre.

« Tordant... » Laissa-t-il tomber. « Tout simplement tordant. Je pense que cette journée est définitivement à inscrire dans l'histoire comme une des meilleures de ma vie. »

Casey reprit ses esprits et rougit de colère, sans pour autant perdre son ton calme -elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de s'énerver en plus.

« Je ne comprends pas. C'est un juste un pari ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es _si _content ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon d'agacement.

Derek poussa un petit soupir faussement supérieur, comme si la réponse était évidente, puis il leva la main en l'air montrant quatre doigts fièrement levés, et commença, les yeux pétillants de malice :

« Petit un, Mademoiselle J'ai-toujours-raison-inclinez-vous-devant-mon-savoir-exceptionnel a perdu son pari (il abaissa un doigt), petit deux, un pari contre _moi_, ce qui me prouve une nouvelle fois que je suis génial (deuxième doigt), petit trois, je viens, grâce à ça, de gagner un an sans ménage, et c'est le pied (troisième doigt). Et enfin, petit quatre, pour rendre ma victoire encore plus belle et éclatante, il a fallu que la demoiselle en question réussisse à perdre le garçon ! Bref, c'est au delà de toutes mes espérances ! »

Casey plissa les lèvres à l'extrême, pour retenir les cris qui lui montaient à la gorge. Ce garçon était tout simplement ignoble ! Comment pouvait-il se réjouir du malheur de quelqu'un ainsi ?!

« C'est tellement jouissif pour toi de savoir qu'un garçon ne s'intéresse pas à moi ? » s'écria-t-elle furieusement, en rajoutant mentalement tout un chapelet d'injures à l'égard de son demi-frère.

Derek, pas le moins du monde effrayé par la colère de sa demi-sœur (il avait tellement l'habitude, désormais...) laissa échapper un petit sourire en coin, les yeux plus brillants que jamais :

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, » répliqua-t-il avec nonchalance.

Et, sur-ce, il se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre de Casey, sous les hurlements hystériques de la brune, en se disant qu'il l'avait assez énervée pour qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre le sous-entendu de sa dernière phrase.


	13. Episode 213

Bouuuh, une revenante ! xD.

J'ai une _excellente _raison pour ne pas avoir posté depuis _trois mois. _C'est que mon adorable et merveilleux portable que j'aime de tout mon coeur a _encore _beugué. Et a disparu avec lui les 3 missing moments que j'avais écrit, dont celui que vous voyez ici et que j'avais prévu de poster dès que Fjudy m'aurait répondu. J'ai cru qu'il était sauvé, au moins lui. Sauf qu'il se trouve qu'elle ne l'a pas reçu parce que je ne lui avait pas envoyé -_-. J'ai eut un gros coup de blues si je puis dire. Et pour info, je trouve ce "deuxième jet" risible.

Breeef, j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, vous savez comme je les aime ! ;p

Gros bisous,

Lil's

* * *

_**#213 – The Dating Game**_

**Kendra.**

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose entre Derek et Casey.

La première fois que la constatation avait frappé Kendra, la jeune fille s'était persuadée qu'elle devenait complètement paranoïaque. Fallait-il qu'elle cesse enfin de soupçonner Emily de flirter avec son copain dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné pour recommencer le même manège avec Casey quelques jours plus tard ! Surtout que c'était complètement idiot. Même si elle devait admettre que Casey était une fille magnifique -bien sur, pas autant qu'elle mais pas loin- elle était la seule qui était, _genre, _innaccessible. Sa demi-soeur ! Juste sa demi-soeur !

Malheureusement, plus elle passait du temps dans la maison des Macdonalds-Venturis, plus elle voyait que les yeux de Derek brillaient d'un étrange plaisir quand Casey, furieuse, venait lui hurler dessus pour une nouvelle blague qu'il lui avait fait, que Casey cachait parfois des sourires aux plaisanteries de son demi-frère, et surtout, _surtout, _que si Derek détestait montrer son affection en public, il ne se gênait pas pour le faire dès qu'il était dans la même pièce que la jeune fille.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir. Elle était juste arrivée à la conclusion simpliste que ce n'était pas une banale rivalité fraternelle que Derek et Casey entretenaient. Il y avait un _truc. _Un truc en plus qui avait effrayé Kendra.

« Cette fête s'annonce tout simplement géniale ! » s'exclama Derek en raccrochant le téléphone, un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres.

Kendra ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Au départ, elle n'avait pas prévu de sortir avec Derek bien longtemps. À ses yeux, il était la bonne personne pour passer un bon moment, pour s'amuser une semaine ou deux puis rompre tranquillement en restant bons amis. Il s'était avéré que Derek était exactement le type de garçon dont elle s'était toujours imaginée tomber amoureuse un jour : Sexy, charmeur, drôle, sympa et tendre avec elle, sportif _et_ populaire. Et elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était entrain de devenir accro. D'où la nécessité de caser Casey dès ce soir.

« J'espère que tu penses à moi... » souffla Derek, la voix grave et basse.

Kendra revint à la réalité. Derek la fixait, les yeux amusés, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle se mordit la lèvre, entrant immédiatement dans son petit jeu.

« Et bien... Si je répondais oui, aurais-je quelque chose en retour ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

« Je prends ça comme une confession.. » plaisanta-t-il.

Et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer, il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, en laissant ses mains se balader sur ses hanches. Kendra glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, songeant avec délice que c'était aussi un peu -beaucoup- pour ses baisers qu'elle était dingue de Derek. Il avait une façon d'embrasser qui était tout simplement exquise, vous faisant sentir comme la personne la plus importante du monde...

Perdue dans son petit monde d'extase, elle sursauta violemment quand la porte de la chambre de Derek s'ouvrit brutalement, et que le jeune homme se détacha d'elle comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« DEREK ! JE VEUX QUE TU ME DISES IMMEDIATEMENT OU EST-CE QUE TU... »

Casey, écarlate, s'arrêta brusquement de hurler et mit une main sur sa bouche, l'air atrocement gênée quand elle vit Kendra.

« Oh... Kendra.. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pensé que je pouvait interrompre quelque chose.. »

Encore heureux qu'elle s'excuse. Kendra retint son petit soupir exaspéré.

« Bien sur, tu as sûrement oublié ce que ça faisait d'être en couple et de vouloir de l'intimité, » commenta Derek avec ironie. « Tu es toute pardonnée. Maintenant, dégage. »

« Pas avant que tu m'es dit où tu as mis ma robe. » répliqua la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ta robe ? » répéta le jeune homme.

« Pourquoi diable Derek saurait-il où ta robe se trouve ? » demanda Kendra, intriguée.

Casey lui adressa un regard surpris, comme si elle était étonnée que quelqu'un ose s'immiscer dans une de ses disputes avec son demi-frère, puis répondit en haussant les épaules :

« Et bien je ne vois personne d'autre dans cette maison qui s'amuse à piquer mes vêtements quand ça lui chante.. »

« Derek te pique des vêtements ? » s'étrangla la blonde à moitié, médusée.

« ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois... » lâcha son petit-ami en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était un détail totalement insignifiant.

« Deux, en fait. » rectifia Casey. (Puis sa voix devint sèche) _Où se trouve ma robe ? »_

« Aucune idée. »

« _Derek. _»

« Bien, bien. As-tu regardé dans la salle de bain ? »

« Dans la salle de bain ? » répéta-t-elle, désormais avec un soupçon de crainte dans la voix.

Kendra fronça les sourcils. Elle aussi craignait le pire.

« Dans le tas de linge sale que j'ai posé tout à l'heure. » précisa-t-il avec un rictus.

Les joues de Casey virèrent au rouge. Kendra ferma les yeux d'anticipation, résistant au besoin de se boucher les oreilles.

« QUOI ? COMMENT AS-TU OSE ESPECE DE... »

« Oh pitié, » l'interrompit Derek, l'air ennuyé. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde. »

« Je devais porter ça ce soir ! » hurla la jeune fille.

Il n'était pas difficile de distinguer les petites larmes de rage qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Bof. De toute manière, tes habits n'ont aucune importance. »

« Pardon ? »

Kendra avait parlé en même temps que Casey, cette fois-ci. Derek lui jeta une oeillade désinteressée, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là, puis esquissa un sourire moqueur en direction de sa demi-soeur.

« Parce que peu importe ce que tu portes, aucun garçon sain d'esprit ne se risquera à t'approcher » déclara-t-il avec nonchalance.

Etrangement, alors que Kendra s'attendait à de nouveau cris perçants, Casey parut se calmer. Une lueur narquoise brilla dans ses yeux.

« Oooh... Sam est donc si arriéré que ça ? »

Le visage de Derek blanchit.

« Sam n'a aucun rapport... »

« STOP ! »

Derek et Casey se tournèrent avec un sursaut vers Kendra, qu'ils avaient manifestement relégués au fond de leur mémoire. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire crispé.

« Allons trouvez autre chose à te mettre, Casey, » proposa-t-elle avec un faux entrain.

« Oui, va essayer de la rendre présentable, » railla Derek.

Kendra entraîna Casey en dehors de la chambre, tout en priant de tout son coeur serré par l'inquiétude que quelqu'un attire son attention ce soir.

Autre que Derek, de préférence.


	14. Episode 302

Okkk... Vous me détestez. Ne vous faites pas, je vous comprends. .

Et vous allez sans doute encore plus me détester après cet OS qui est... Baah, disons que je ne l'aime pas du tout XD. En revanche, je pense que vous allez être heureux de savoir que nous entrons dans la saison 3, et que pour Casey et Derek les choses vont beauucoup avancer ^^. Car pour moi c'est LA saison où ils se rendent compte qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup plus qu'ils veulent bien le faire croire... Et donc quand ils sont seuls, ça a tendance à ressortir :). Je pense que je vais m'amuser !!! xD

Gros bisous, j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même cet OS !

Lil's

PS : Au fait, j'ai revu l'épisode et... Cette scène est en fait improbable -là où je l'ai située en tout cas- parce qu'on voit l'endroit quand Edwin et Michelle parlent et il n'y a personne... x)

* * *

_**#302 – It's our party**_

**Lapsus?**

* * *

« Alors... Je suppose qu'on se voit lundi ? » demanda Max avec un sourire ravageur.

Les joues de Casey rougirent légèrement, tandis qu'elle acquiesçait, incapable de parler. Max lui adressa un dernier clin d'oeil, l'embrassa sur la joue, et partit vers sa voiture, garée dans l'allée.

La jeune fille, cramoisie, le regarda s'installer, puis referma la porte avec la certitude qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être plus heureuse que maintenant. Un sourire éclatant sur le visage, elle décida d'aller chercher quelque chose à boire dans la cuisine, remarquant à peine qu'Edwin et l'amie de Lizzie -Michelle?- étaient seuls sur le canapé. Chantonnant doucement la dernière chanson sur laquelle Max et elle avaient dansé cet après-midi, elle ferma les yeux... Et rentra dans quelqu'un.

L'odeur mentholé de Derek, facilement reconnaissable, la fit s'éloigner brusquement. Mais, même après avoir rouvert les yeux, elle se trouva incapable d'arrêter de sourire.

« J'espère que tu sais que tu as un air terriblement stupide sur le visage, » lui fit remarquer son demi-frère.

Elle n'avait même pas envie de s'énerver ; son sourire s'élargit encore.

« Je suis au courant, oui, » lâcha-t-elle tranquillement. « Tu me laisses passer ? »

Derek haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Quoi ? Pas de _De-rek _? Pas de _Tu me dois toujours des explications ! _Ou je sais pas moi : _Tu peux pas regarder ou tu vas, crétin ?! Dégage ! _? _»_

Il imitait drôlement mal sa voix, remarqua-t-elle distraitement. Le souvenir de Max revenait hanter son esprit. Elle se força à se concentrer. Entre-temps, la surprise de Derek s'était visiblement transformée en un dégout évident.

« Oh mon dieu, je connais cet air, » grommela-t-il.

La phrase eut au moins l'effet de sortir de Casey de sa petite bulle ensoleillée pour une seconde.

« Quel air ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Celui que tu avais avec Sam au début de votre _relation. _» jeta-t-il comme si les mots lui écorchaient la bouche.

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était mal... »

« Casey amoureuse = soucis. Même moi qui suis nul en maths, je suis capable de comprendre ça.»

Casey fronça les sourcils... Et elle rougit de nouveau.

« Je ne suis pas _amoureuse _Derek » protesta-t-elle avec un ton peu convaincu.

Il secoua la tête.

« Mais bien sur. »

Le sourire que Casey continuait d'afficher malgré leur semblant de dispute l'agaçait. D'habitude, pour moins que ça, elle était furieuse. Or là, elle semblait si _heureuse _que ça en devenait énervant. Pour lui. Et le pire, c'est que, évidemment, la jeune fille l'avait remarqué.

« Où est le problème, Derek ?! Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se mêler de la vie privée de l'autre, de toute façon ? » lança-t-elle.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il propose cette stupide règle déjà ?

« Comme si tu l'avais respectée avec Kendra.. »

« Sans moi, vous ne seriez même pas ensemble ! »

« Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec Miller. »

Il y eut un silence interloqué. Des deux côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?! Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il avait en tête ! Ou plutôt... Si, c'était _justement _ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais il n'avait pas prévu de l'avouer. Loin de là.

« Pardon ? » souffla finalement Casey.

En une seconde, il s'était reprit.

« Bien sur, tu ne penses pas une seule seconde à ma réputation. Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Hockey, Casey. Et Max, celui de l'équipe de foot. Tu imagines ce que les gens vont dire ? Ma demi-soeur fraternisant avec _l'ennemi _? Ma propre famille me plantant un couteau dans le dos ! »

Casey frissonna au mot famille, sans pouvoir sans empêcher. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle partageait sa famille avec Derek. Et, dans sa bouche, sa sonnait encore pire. Cependant, l'excuse la fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es _tellement _puéril, Derek. Et égoïste ! J'aime bien Max, et s'il me propose de sortir... »

« Tu es égoïste ! » la coupa-t-il très sérieusement. « Tu ne penses pas une seule seconde à... »

« A ta réputation ? Pitié, même moi j'ai senti que ce n'était qu'une excuse bidon. »

Nouveau silence. Casey se mordit la lèvre, son sourire disparu. Le regard de Derek la transperça une seconde, elle se racla la gorge et reprit la parole :

« Bref, cette conversation est inutile. Tu me laisses passer ? »

Derek se décala sans un mot.

Il était furieux contre lui-même. Et il avait besoin de se défouler. _Maintenant. _Il avisa rapidement son petit frère, qui abordait un sourire stupide -c'était le jour ou quoi ?!-, appuyé contre la porte d'entrée. Un bagarre avec Edwin. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Plaquant un faux sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, il se dirigea vers lui.


	15. Episode 303

A/N : Non, non, ne criez pas tout de suite au miracle, s'il-vous plait ! (enfin, si quelqu'un sait encore que cette histoire existe et lit ceci mdr). Le fait d'écrire "L'ombre sous la porte" m'a, bien sur, replongé dans l'univers fantastique qu'est "life with derek". Du coup, j'ai relu des tonnes d'histoires, dont celle que je considère la meilleure et que je reconseille à tous ceux qui savent lire l'anglais "not listening" de thebucketwoman. Eeet, forcément... J'ai tenté de retrouver la flamme pour mes missings moments. ... Ce qui n'a vraiment, vraiment pas fonctionné, puisqu'après des tonnes d'essais infructueux, je ne suis capable de ne vous offrir que ceci, qui est à des centaines d'années lumières de ce que j'avais en tête en l'écrivant..

Ce n'est vraiment pas fameux, c'est court, et sans doute irréaliste. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous donner, alors, si quelqu'un est là, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Lil's

* * *

**_#303 - Rumor Mill_**

**L'autre rumeur**

* * *

Emily avala une grande gorgée de jus de fruit pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qui l'aurait très certainement fâchée avec sa meilleure amie de nouveau. Après tout, Casey était adorable, à tellement s'en vouloir, et à s'excuser, encore et encore _et encore. _Mais très sincèrement, la soirée était encore loin d'être terminée, et son petit-ami se tenait un peu plus loin, attendant avec une impatience grandissante qu'elle danse de nouveau avec lui, et Casey ne semblait tout simplement pas s'en rendre compte, car elle gardait sa main dans la sienne, en répétant que jamais, _plus jamais, _elle ne s'aventurait à faire un commentaire sur sa vie amoureuse à quelqu'un d'autre.

_Pourquoi a-t-il falllut que Max parte en urgence de la soirée ?_ Se demanda la jeune fille en regardant avec envie les autres danseurs.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Derek, qui était justement en train de les observer. Elle lui adressa son air le plus désespéré en esperant, sans trop y croire pourtant, qu'il comprendrait son problème et viendrait l'arracher de l'emprise de Casey. Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, il la surprit agréablement en esquissant un sourire moqueur avant de s'approcher d'elles.

Cela dit, elle resta parfaitement abasourdie quand, sans signe avant-coureur, il attrapa la main libre de Casey et la tira jusqu'à lui en lui lançant qu'il serait profondément blessé si elle ne lui accordait pas au moins une danse, sachant qu'elle avait déjà du danser avec tous les autres garçons invités.

« De-rek ! » s'indigna Casey très prévisiblement.

Mais elle ne se détacha pas de son étreinte et, bientôt, ils dansaient tous les deux au milieu de la piste, formant une image à la fois gracieuse et totalement désordonnée ce qui, de l'avis d'Emily, représentait parfaitement l'étrange couple que formait ses deux amis.

Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, et la jeune fille oublia totalement ses pensées en se retournant vers Sheldon, qui lui adressait un sourire éclatant. La musique était entrainante, mais ils restèrent très proches. Emily se demandait, parfois, comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Il était bizarre la plupart du temps, peut-être trop intelligent, pas si mignon que ça objectivement... Si différent de son idéal (-Derek-) et pourtant si parfait pour elle. En accord avec ses pensées, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se fit un devoir de l'embrasser avec tout ce qu'elle avait en elle, glissant ses mains autour de son cou.

« Waouh. Emily... » balbutia-t-il en la regardant comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde quand ils eurent besoin de respirer.

« Juste au cas où tu te retrouves à _vraiment_ avoir envie de sortir avec Casey un jour. N'oublie jamais que tu perdras _ça. _» dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

« Je ne veux jamais te perdre. » répondit-il, soudainement sérieux et solemnel.

Le coeur d'Emily loupa un battement. Pouvait-on être plus heureuse qu'elle, vraiment ?

« Et puis, » rajouta-t-il en désignant quelque chose derrière elle. « Je crois que Casey n'accepterait jamais mon hypothétique amour. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ça. »

Elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'il lui montrait, bien qu'elle se doutait déjà de ce qu'elle allait trouver. Le temps de la dispute était terminé. Casey et Derek virevoltaient en s'esclaffant, prenant à chaque tour un peu plus de place. Les yeux de sa meilleure amie brillaient. Ceux de Derek aussi. Et les gens, autour, forcés de se reculer pour ne pas se faire bousculer, commençaient lentement mais surement à chuchoter. Et Emily savait malheureusement exactement ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils sont au courant ? » demanda Sheldon, lisant dans ses pensées. « A propos de la rumeur qui court sur eux ? »

Il y eut soudainement un grand cri. Alors qu'il était sensé la faire tourner avant de la ramener près de lui, Derek avait brusquement lâché Casey qui, évidemment déséquilibrée, avait fini par terre. Elle avait bousculé quelqu'un dans sa chute, qui devait avoir un verre de jus de fruit, car du liquide coulait de ses cheveux, ruinant sa superbe robe.

Tout le monde riait.

« Klutzilla le retour ! » s'exclama haut et fort Derek, mort de rire.

« DE-REK ! » hurla Casey.

Et cette fois-ci, elle était réellement furieuse. Furieuse, et humiliée. George et Nora se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Les gens se remirent à danser. Ils avaient déjà oublié ce dont ils parlaient quelques minutes à peine auparavant.

Parce que, sérieusement, comment ces deux-là auraient-ils pu secrètement sortir ensemble et Derek encore s'amuser à embarrasser la jeune fille comme ça ? C'était tordu !

Emily soupira.

« Certainement pas Casey. » répondit-elle avec un temps de retard pour son petit-ami. « Mais Derek ? Définitivement. »


End file.
